Der erste Run
by Graziani
Summary: Der Einstieg in die Schatten fällt nie leicht. Nicht einmal, wenn man vorher Soldat war...


Philippinen 2062

Andrej Bartuschka

28

Andrej Bartuschka

EMail-Adresse: bartuschka2gmx.de

Philippinen 2062 

In Folge der schweren Naturkatastrophen, die in den letzten Wochen den gesamten pazifischen Raum erschütterten, hat die japanische Abgeordnetenkammer den kaiserlichen Streitkräften in Übersee den Rückzugsbefehl gegeben, um die Truppen bei Bergungs- und Rettungsarbeiten einsetzen zu können. ABC-News, 29. 10. 2061

Nach den neusten Berichten ist auf den Philippinen ein allgemeiner Aufstand gegen die Herrschaft des japanischen Staates und der japanischen Konzerne ausgebrochen, begünstigt durch den Abzug der meisten kaiserlichen Streitkräfte. Es soll zu schweren Kämpfen gekommen sein. ABC-News 15. 02. 2062

18. 02. 2062, Irgendwo über der Insel Samar, Philippinen:

Das schwere Dornier-Flugboot drückte sich so knapp über die Wipfel der Urwaldbäume, daß man meinte, sie mit der Hand erreichen zu können. Einzig die Tatsache, daß Pilot und Maschine eine Einheit bildeten, das Flugzeug nicht mit einem Steuerruder, sondern über eine kybernetische Verbindung geflogen wurde, erlaubte diesen Flug ohne tödliche Konsequenzen. Nur zwei Passagiere saßen in der geräumigen Kabine, festgegurtet und angespannt auf das Dröhnen des schweren 1500 PS-Motors lauschend. Beide waren Frauen, Ende beziehungsweise Anfang Zwanzig, und beide trugen strapazierfähige Tarnkombinationen, behängt mit Rucksack, diversen Taschen und Handgranaten sowie fest verpackten Waffen über der Schulter und am Gürtel. Die eine, fast sechs Fuß groß, breitschultrig und athletisch gebaut, war durch die spitzen Ohren und die ausgeprägten Eckzähne eindeutig als Ork zu erkennen. Die schwarzen Haare hatte sie millimeterkurz geschnitten, die dunklen, stechenden Augen bohrten sich durch das Kabinenfenster in die Nacht. Wo an Armen und Hals die Haut zu sehen war, zogen schwarzweiße Tätowierungen ein verschlungenes Muster . Neben ihr wirkte die zweite Frau fast zierlich, einen Kopf kleiner und weitaus weniger bedrohlich. Sie trug ihre braunen Haare zusammengebunden und ihre grünen Augen wanderten gelegentlich abschätzend über die Kabinennachbarin. Sie war weniger gelassen, rutschte unruhig hin und her und kommentierte bissig die Flugkünste des Piloten.

„Wenn dieser Freak so weitermacht, dann wird Mr. Johnson aber eine zweite Maschine brauchen, und ein zweites Team!" Die Orkfrau zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, ihre Stimme klang gelassen und emotionslos: „X-Zeit sollte in 30 Sekunden sein."

Ihr Gegenüber schnaubte: „Falls dieser Idiot auch nur in der Lage ist, seinen eigenen Hintern zu finden, würde er mich schon erstaunen." Dann legte sie den Kopf schief, das zynische Grinsen erlosch. „Das klingt wie... ."

„Ja. Wir sind da."

Schlagartig hatte sich das Donnern des 1500 PS-Motors verändert, sackte das Flugzeug nach unten. Dann ging ein Ruck durch die Maschine, Spritzwasser klatschte gegen die Luken. Das Flugboot verlangsamte, kam endlich zum Stehen. Schnell, doch nicht überhastet, gurteten sich die beiden los. Die Orkfrau löschte das Licht in der Kabine und stieß die Seitentür auf. „Gute Landung. Schätze, 300 Meter bis zum Strand."

„Na dann nichts wie los, die Haie warten schon!" Mit diesen Worten schob die Menschenfrau ein kleines, dunkel gefärbtes Schlauchboot ins Wasser. Binnen einer halben Minute waren beide an Bord und paddelten in die Richtung, wo ein dunkler Schatten die Küste vermuten ließ. Hinter ihnen dröhnte der Motor der Dornier wieder, die abgedunkelte Maschine drehte sich und startete. Keine der Frauen schaute zurück. Mit einem leisen Knirschen schob sich das Boot auf den flachen Sandstrand. Sofort sprangen die beiden heraus, hasteten vorwärts, das Boot zwischen sich tragend. Erst im Schutz einiger Sträucher hielten sie an. Die Orkfrau zog ein schweres Kommandomesser. „Am besten wir vergraben es. Sicher ist sicher und keine Spuren die besten... . Wie nennst du dich noch mal!" Die andere, die mit geübten Handbewegungen eine russische AK aus der Umhüllung holte, hielt inne: „Seal, wieso!" Die Orkfrau lachte jäh auf: „Robbe? Oder beziehst du dich auf diese Navy-Arschlöcher? Bißchen sehr selbstbewußt..."

„Danke, ‚Commando'. Marineinfanterie, was!"

„Diese Amateure? Nein, auch wenn's dich wenig angeht. Fallschirmjäger, dann Green Berets."

„Und wie kommt so eine Superkämpferin in die Schatten?"

„Um das zu hören mußt du schon mit mir im Schützengraben gesessen haben!"

„Das kann ja noch werden!" Damit war die Unterhaltung beendet, schweigend vergruben sie das Schlauchboot und die Paddel. Erst dann meldete sich wieder Commandos nüchterne Stimme. „Laut GPS sind es noch 20 Meilen bis zur Absturzstelle, das schaffen wir in zwei, drei Tagen." Seal quittierte das mit einem undefinierbaren Murmeln, hob dann jäh den Kopf. „Ich hätte es vielleicht schon früher mal erwähnen sollen, aber kommt dir bei dem ganzen Auftrag nicht was komisch vor?"

„Du meinst sich an irgendeinem gottverlassenen Eiland, auf dem ein kleiner Krieg abgeht, absetzen zu lassen, 20 Meilen durch unbekanntes Terrain marschieren, ein abgestürztes Flugzeug finden, irgendeine verdammte Black-Box rausholen und alle Maschinenteile, die nicht eindeutig zum Flugzeug gehören, sprengen? Dann den ganzen Weg zurückzulaufen und darauf hoffen, daß ein besoffener chinesischer Kamikaze-Pilot uns rechtzeitig abholt? Nein, ist doch ein ganz normaler Job."

„Ich meinte eigentlich was anderes. Mr. Johnson, der stank doch förmlich nach Japano-Kon. Die Kacke mag ja am Dampfen sein hier, aber glaubst du nicht, die hätten ein Platoon Infanterie und ein paar Hubschrauber freimachen können, damit die Sache in der Familie bleibt? Warum brauchen sie uns? Warum setzen sie uns mit nem Flugboot vor der Küste ab, anstatt mit nem Heli bei dem Wrack? Die Position haben sie ja." Die Orkfrau schwieg, während sie den Sitz der Ausrüstung und den Zustand ihrer eigenen AK prüfte. Dann erst antwortete sie: „Ich glaube, Mr. Johnson dreht hier sein eigenes Ding und auf eigene Rechnung. Ob das Schmuckstück, das wir suchen, nun von seinem Konzern entworfen wurde oder nicht, er hat wohl einfach nicht die Mittel, mehr auf die Beine zu stellen. Ich hätte auch nicht nur zwei Runner geschickt... . Wir vergeuden nur Zeit. Wir marschieren noch ein, zwei Stunden, dann rasten wir und gehen weiter wenn es hell wird. Wakarimasu ka?"

„Du bist die Dschungelkämpferin." Weiter wurde nichts mehr gesprochen. Im Abstand von fünf bis sechs Metern zueinander und sorgfältig die Umgebung sichernd setzten sich die beiden in Bewegung.

Zurück blieben nur ein paar Spuren im Sand, die die Flut rasch tilgen würde.

Vom ersten Schritt unter den Schatten der Urwaldbäume fühlte Seal ein Gefühl der Bedrängung, der Gefahr, als würde sie eindringen in eine Welt, die auf unheimliche Weise lebendig war. Irgend etwas war da draußen, wartete, beobachtete, lauerte. Und dazu dröhnte ringsherum die „laute Stille" der Dschungelnacht. Die angespannten Sinne nahmen das Knarren des Holzes, das Kreischen, Grunzen und Wimmern in der Dunkelheit auf, verwandelten die Laute in eine ständige Bedrohung. Selbst ihre durch Magie geschärfte Wahrnehmung reichte nicht weiter als ein paar Schritte. So war sie erleichtert, als vorne leise „Halt." ertönte. Mit dutzendfach geübten Griffen wurde ein kleines Zelt aufgebaut. „Erstes Mal im Busch?" Seal nickte. „Dann übernehme ich die Wache, du akklimatisierst dich erst mal." Ausnahmsweise sah die junge Shadowrunnerin darin keine gönnerhafte Geste. Commando wickelte sich in einen schweren Tarnumhang und begann die Wache. Zwei Stunden vergingen, dann ließ sie ein fernes, gedämpftes Hämmern aufmerken. Auch im Zelt wurde es lebendig. „Was zum Teufel... ?"

„Weit weg, klingt nach nem RPK-MG. Die Japse schießen nicht mit Russentech, müssen die Rebellen sein!" Dann rollte der dumpfe Donner einer schweren Explosion durch die Luft. Seal lachte leise: „Scheinen getroffen zu haben! Weck mich, wenn sie mit uns spielen wollen." Der Rest der Nacht verlief ruhig.

Noch ehe es richtig hell war, waren die beiden bereits auf dem Weg. Auch wenn der Urwald nun weniger bedrohlich wirkte, die Anspannung wich nicht. Die erwachte Welt hatte die Sagen und Schauermärchen wahr werden lassen, mit denen man früher den Dschungel gefüllt hatte. Und dazu kam die Bedrohung durch den Krieg. Gegen Mittag stoppte der Vormarsch, ein vielleicht sechs Schritt breiter Flußlauf blockierte den Weg. „Scheiße! Das war wohl nicht auf den Karten, Commando!"

„Man kann nicht alles haben. Kannst du schwimmen?" Seal lachte, wenig amüsiert:

„Das ist nicht das Problem. Ich will bloß nicht auf die harte Tour erfahren, was hier noch schwimmen kann..." Dann hielt sie plötzlich eine Enterhakenpistole in der Hand. „Versuchen wir es damit?"

„Besser als Schwimmen, aber du gehst als Erster."

„Tja Commando, jetzt rächt sich jeder Soyburger."

Binnen ein paar Minuten waren zwei Leinen über den Wasserlauf geschossen worden und eine provisorische Seilbrücke geschaffen. „ Commando, behalt das Wasser im Auge, schieß mir aber nicht die

Füße ab!"

„Mach schon, bevor du dich bekleckerst!" Seal's Lachen war eher ein Keuchen, dann verstummte sie, während sie sich auf die fragwürdige „Brücke" wagte. Mit der Ausrüstung bepackt wäre sie eine lausige Schwimmerin, das wußte sie. Langsam, bedächtig schob sie sich vorwärts, den Blick starr auf das andere Ufer gerichtet. Commando ließ die Wasseroberfläche nicht aus den Augen, die Mündung der Waffe schwenkte, ihren Blicken folgend, über die schmutzigbraune Strömung. Von drüben ertönte ein gedämpfter Fluch, dann: „Angekommen, jetzt bist du dran!" Kurz darauf war auch Commando auf der anderen Seite. „Lassen wir die Seile hängen?" Die Orkin schüttelte den Kopf: „Keine Spuren..."

„Jaja, den Spruch hatten wir schon." Ohne eine Antwort zog Commando eine Pistole und schraubte einen Schalldämpfer auf. Zwei Schüsse kappten die Seile. „Weiter geht's!"

Sie kamen nur mühsam vorwärts, denn sie gingen langsam, die Umgebung argwöhnisch im Auge - dies war Kriegsgebiet...

Schon drei Stunden später wurde der Marsch erneut unterbrochen. Diesmal war es Seal, die als erste aufmerkte. Prüfend zog sie die Luft ein, das Gesicht plötzlich zu einer angespannten Maske verzerrt: „Hier stinkt etwas... ." „Natürlich, das ist ein verschissener Urwald!"

„Nein, verdammt! Riechst du das denn nicht!" Commando spukte angewidert aus:

„Hör mal..." abrupt verstummte sie. „Scheiße, das stinkt ja, als hätte man einen Tankwagen hochgejagt! Das kann nicht weit sein, in diesem verfluchten Urwald gibt es keinen Wind."

„Und nun?"

„Wir gehen weiter, was sonst? Und halten die Augen auf!" Doch besondere Aufmerksamkeit erwies sich schnell als überflüssig, selbst ein Blinder hätte nicht fehlgehen können. Auf einer kleinen Lichtung stießen sie auf die Ursache des Brandgeruchs: die Überreste eines schweren Transporthubschrauber qualmten noch. Während Commando zurückblieb, näherte sich Seal vorsichtig dem Wrack. „Das war's wohl, was gestern Nacht hochgeflogen..." Plötzlich fuhr sie zurück, würgte.

„Das hätte ich dir gleich sagen können. Brandleichen sind kein schöner Anblick." Die junge Runnerin hustete, dann fand sie ihre Stimme wieder: „Hauen wir ab!"

Die Ältere grinste dünn: „Wirst dich noch dran gewöhnen!"

„Danke, etwas worauf ich mich freuen kann!" Keiner der beiden blickte zurück, als sie weitergingen. Seal hatte genug gesehen und forsche Töne hin oder her, auch Commando war nicht gerade scharf auf den Anblick der verkohlten Leichen. „Und irgendwo in Tokio fragt sich jetzt jemand, warum der Junge nicht schreibt..."

Nun verdoppelte sich die Wachsamkeit. Irgendwo in der Nähe mußten die Rebellen sein, welche die Maschine abgeschossen hatten und auch die japanischen Konzerntruppen würden ihre Kameraden suchen. Doch nichts als die Geräusche des Dschungels umgaben sie, fremd und doch ebenfalls unterschwellig drohend.

Die schwüle Hitze wie die ständige Anspannung zerrten an den Nerven. Langsam, methodisch, fast roboterhaft einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, alle Sinne nach der Gefahr suchend, bahnten sich die beiden Frauen ihren Weg. Als endlich die fortgeschrittene Tageszeit den Marsch beendete, waren beide dem Zusammenbruch nah. Das Lager wurde aufschlagen , hastig die Überlebensrationen heruntergewürgt. „Seal, du übernimmst die erste Wache. Schieß nur, wenn das Ziel einwandfrei ausgemacht ist! Ein Schuß ist verdammt weit zu hören... ."

„Ich bin kein Kind, verflucht!" Aber selbst das klang nur halbherzig.

„Du wirst dich schon... ."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, mich dran gewöhnen!" Die Ältere quittierte dies mit einem Grinsen, kroch ins Zelt und ließ Seal mit ihren Gedanken allein. „Mich muß der Teufel geritten haben, diesen Scheißauftrag anzunehmen. Was suche ich hier, wo jeder verdammte Baum der Feind sein kann! Das nächste Mal überlasse ich es den Freaks die dafür ausgebildet sind. Lieber in die Renrakuarkologie einbrechen! Wolf steh mir bei, ich fang noch an zu flennen!" Aber die Erinnerung an ihr Totemtier brachten auch nicht gerade Erleichterung, Wolf mochte diese Gegend überhaupt nicht, zu heiß und zu feucht für seinen Geschmack. „Naja, die Jagd dürfte hier wenigstens gut sein, genauso gut können sie aber auch uns das Fell über die Ohren ziehen!" Die unbekannten Laute der Tropennacht ließen sie wieder und wieder hochfahren, zur Waffe greifen. Nur die Furcht, vor der erfahreneren Runnerin als Amateur dazustehen hinderten sie, das Feuer zu eröffnen. Zum x-ten mal senkte sie nach einem „falschen Alarm" die Waffe, als sie eine Bewegung, aus den Augenwinkeln wahrgenommen, erstarren ließ. Langsam drehte sie sich um, die Mündung des Sturmgewehrs in der Bewegung mitnehmend. Doch da war nichts, oder? Selbst ihre durch Magie geschärften Augen, die das schwache Licht verstärken und sogar im infraroten Bereich wahrnehmen konnten, sahen nur die Blätter, die im Wind schwankten. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden um zu erkennen, daß es hier, ein Dutzend Meter unter den Baumwipfeln, gar keinen Wind geben konnte. Dann schob sich die riesige Echse zwischen den Zweigen hervor. Ein Kopf vom Umfang eines Menschenleibes, mit schwarzen Schuppen gepanzert und Augen, doppelt so groß wie die eines Menschen. Eine bleiche Zunge fuhr aus dem Maul, prüfte die Luft. Der massige, fast vier Meter lange Leib folgte. Die handlangen Klauen wühlten den Blätterteppich auf. Die junge Runnerin starrte fassungslos, wie gelähmt, während sich das Tier langsam, doch mit unaufhaltsamer Zielstrebigkeit vorwärts schob. Fünf Schritt, vier, drei. Der riesige Kopf, fast einen Meter über dem Erdboden, schwankte langsam hin und her. Zwei Schritt noch. Die kalten, uralten Augen fixierten Seal. Dann, endlich, griffen ihre Reflexe. Sie riß die Waffe hoch, die Linke fuhr über das Schloß, lud durch. Die riesige Echse verharrte. Dann, ruckartig warf sie ihren Leib herum, schob sich in den Schutz des Waldes zurück. Die junge Frau starrte noch lange auf die Stelle, an der sie verschwunden war. Der Rest der Nacht verlief ruhig, auch Commandos Wache.

Nach einem hastigen Frühstück ging es weiter, besonders Seal hatte es eilig. Die spöttische Frage, was ihr denn über die Leber gelaufen sei, beantwortete sie nicht. Ohnehin waren die Gedanken der beiden nach vorne gerichtet. Heute müßte das Ziel erreicht werden...

Immer häufiger galten die Blicke den GPS-Geräten, aus militärischen Beständen organisiert und von höchster Präzision, um die eigene Position und die Entfernung zu der behaupteten Absturzstelle festzustellen. In dem fast weglosen Dschungel, wo man kein Dutzend Schritte weit sehen konnte, kam es auf Meter an. Und die Wachsamkeit lohnte sich. Die beiden Runnerinnen waren vielleicht vier Stunden marschiert, als das Ziel ihrer Mission vor ihnen auftauchte.

Hier teilte eine vielleicht zwanzig Schritt breite Schneise den Urwald, wohl eine vernachlässigte, nur noch selten benutzte Straße. Der Pilot der mittelgroßen Kipprotormaschine hatte ein kleines Wunder vollbracht, das Flugzeug zielgenau runterzubringen. Aber dann hatte ihn das Glück verlassen, die Maschine war ausgebrochen, in die Baumstämme auf der rechten Seite gerast. Vom Cockpit war nicht mehr viel übrig. Dort konnte keiner überlebt haben. Vorsichtig pirschten sich die beiden an, die Waffen bereit und bei jedem Schritt sorgfältig die Umgebung sichernd. Dann waren sie an dem fast unversehrten Rumpf angelangt. Während Seal die Umgebung im Auge behielt, überprüfte Commando das Schloß. „Simpel, an den Magschlössern haben sie gespart." „Schaffst du das?"

„Das soll wohl ein Witz sein? Das schaffe ich mit verbundenen Augen!"

„Na wie schön, tu dir keinen Zwang an." Tatsächlich dauerte es weniger als eine halbe Minute. Commando wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Seal, eine kurze Handbewegung, die Jüngere visierte die Schiebetür an. „Los!" Ruckartig riß Commando die Tür auf, sprang zurück. „Alles frei!"

„Dann wollen wir mal!" Erst Seal, dann Commando enterten die Maschine. In dem Laderaum, der ursprünglich wohl für den Mannschaftstransport ausgelegt gewesen war, war keine Menschenseele, auch keine Toten. Der größte Teil des Platzes wurde statt dessen von einer massiven Transportkiste eingenommen. „Ist es das?" Commando musterte die Kiste eingehend: „Scheint so. Siehst du hier irgendwo diese verdammten Unterlagen, die wir holen sollten?" Während Lara den Laderaum durchstöberte musterte die Ältere eingehend die Kiste, vor allem den massiven Verschluß. „Hier ist nichts."

„Dann ist das Zeug entweder in der Kiste oder der Pilot hat es... "

„Ach Scheiße!"

„Nun gehst du, oder muß ich das machen?"

„Schon gut, schon gut." Während Seal leise fluchend aus der Maschine kletterte hatte Commando nur noch Augen für das Schloß der Transportkiste. Vorsichtig entfernte sie die Abdeckung, jeder Handgriff mit der Sorgfalt, mit der man eine scharfe Mine behandeln würde. Und dieser Vergleich war nur zu richtig. Schweiß rann über ihr Gesicht, nicht wegen der feuchtschwülen Urwaldluft. Alle Sinne waren auf den Mechanismus gerichtet, Seal's Rückkehr überhörte sie. „Nichts ge..."

„Ruhe verdammt! Oder wir fliegen in die Luft!" Die Jüngere verstummte schlagartig. Angespannt verfolgte sie Commandos Handbewegungen, wagte kaum zu atmen. Ein leises Knirschen ließ sie zusammenzucken, doch das leise Lachen der Orkfrau beruhigte sie. „Alles klar. Was wolltest du vorhin sagen?"

„Im Cockpit ist nichts. Es sei denn, es währe ein verschissener Chip und der Pilot hat ihn verschluckt bevor er hier runtergegangen ist. Dann siehst aber du nach!"

„Naja, schauen wir erst mal, was in der Kiste ist. Es war ihnen jedenfalls ein Kilo C12 wert." Mit vereinten Kräften stemmten sie den Deckel auf. Trotz der rauhen Landung war das Innere offenbar unbeschadet geblieben. Der Inhalt der Kiste war ein massiver, etwa fünf Meter langer Zylinder, dessen eines Ende sich kegelförmig zuspitze. Das andere Ende war mit einem Kranz von Düsen bestückt. Seal musterte das Gerät mißtrauisch: „Was meinst du, eine Rakete?"

Commando schüttelte leicht den Kopf: „Ich glaube nicht. Das ist ein Torpedo. Es gab da Gerüchte... ."

„Nun mach es nicht zu spannend!"

„Nun, man hat so seine Verbindungen, hört dies und das... Es gab mal ein Projekt für – eine neue Sorte von Torpedos. Ich weiß auch nicht so genau wie das funktioniert. Bei hohen Geschwindigkeiten bildet sich Wasserdampf auf der Torpedooberfläche. Diese Form stellt dann sicher, daß dieser Gasfilm den ganzen Torpedo umgibt. Das Ding „fliegt" praktisch unter Wasser in seiner eigenen Gasblase."

„Ich verstehe einen Dreck. Was ist der Vorteil?"

„Nun der Torpedo wird erheblich schneller..."

„Laß dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Wie schnell ist das Scheißgerät nun? Siebzig, Achtzig Meilen?"

„Fang mal bei Dreihundert an und geh weiter nach oben!"

„Ach du Scheiße!"

„Goldrichtig."

„Und wir sollen das Ding einfach hochjagen?"

„Mr. Johnsen hatte halt nicht genug Geld und Connections um ein komplettes Bergungsteam zu organisieren. Nicht unser Problem. Die Pläne haben wir und ich hätte es gehaßt, den Plastiksprengstoff den ganzen Weg umsonst geschleppt zu haben." Mit diesen Worten nahm sie ein stabiles Metallkästchen aus dem Transportbehälter, schnallte den Rucksack ab und begann kleine, verschweißte Päckchen einer kneteartigen Masse hervorzuholen. Seal starrte noch ein paar Augenblicke auf den Torpedo, dann schloß sie sich der Tätigkeit ihrer Kameradin an. „Wie es aussieht haben sie das Ding mit Gefechtskopf verladen. Unser Zeug, das C12 der Sprengfalle und das Benzin in den Tanks – das müßte reichen!"

Seal schnaubte: „Mit dieser Menge könnten wir ein Schlachtschiff versenken!"

„Und deshalb will ich hier weg sein, wenn alles hochgeht. Das Ganze wird meilenweit zu sehen sein. Ob Rebellen oder die Japse, sie müßten blind sein, das nicht zu bemerken!" Dazu gab es nichts zu sagen. Schnell, aber sorgfältig, wurden die Sprengsätze postiert: „Es sind noch etwa zwei Stunden bis es Nacht wird. Da schaffen wir noch ein gutes Stück. Und wenn sie es mitkriegen, dann werden sie wohl nicht gerade nachts etwas unternehmen, sie warten bis zum Morgen."

„Hoffen wir's!" Eilig machten sie sich auf den Weg, den Himmel mißtrauisch im Auge. Das Ziel des Auftrages hatten sie erreicht, doch sie waren noch lange nicht zu Hause. Während die beiden wieder in die gewohnte Marschordnung fielen, wandten sich ihre Augen immer wieder den Anzeigen der Uhren zu, zählten die Stunden, dann Minuten bis zur Explosion. Das Licht wurde bereits schwächer.

Abrupt stoppten beide den Marsch. Kurz wechselten sie einen Blick. Im nächsten Augenblick rollte der Donner der explodierenden Maschine über die Wipfel der Urwaldbäume.

Seal grinste flüchtig: „Na, das war es dann wohl!"

Die Ältere schüttelte den Kopf: „Es hat erst angefangen. Die Jagd ist eröffnet, glaub mir." Dann drehte sie sich um und ging weiter. Ihre Kameradin stieß die Luft aus, murmelte etwas Unflätiges und folgte.

Es war bereits stockdunkel, als sie das Lager aufschlugen, doch keiner der beiden benutzte die Stabtaschenlampen, die an den Gürteln hingen. Egal wie vorsichtig man sie benutzen würde, das Licht der Lampen war einfach zu weit zu sehen, ein zu großes Risiko. Genauso gut könnte man auf Wache rauchen oder mit einer Tüte auf dem Kopf durch den Straßenverkehr tanzen, lautete die entsprechende Verhaltensregel. Die Nacht verlief ruhig.

Doch mit dem Morgen kamen die Hubschrauber. Commando hatte die zweite Wache und ihre cybernetisch hochgerüsteten Sinne nahmen das Hämmern der Rotoren schon wahr, als es nicht mehr als ein dumpfes Vibrieren in der Luft war. Einige Augenblicke verharrte die Runnerin reglos, versuchte Entfernung und Richtung des Geräusches abzuschätzen. Dann sprang sie auf. Mit einem schnellen Fußtritt gegen das kleine Zelt trieb sie ihre Kameradin hoch, ihre Stimme klang scharf, fast zischend, aber leise: „Los! Hoch mit dir! Sie kommen!" Das verwirrte Gesicht Seal's, das aus dem Zelteingang auftauchte, verzerrte sich, als auch sie das dumpfe Dröhnen hörte: „Verdammt, verdammt! Das mußte ja kommen, es war viel zu einfach!"

„Komm schon! Oder willst du im Schlafsack kassiert werden?" Das Zelt und die Schlafsäcke blieben zurück, unnützer Ballast jetzt. Das Tempo war jetzt ein ganz anderes, hastiger, fast schon ein Lauf. Bald schon übertönte das Keuchen des eignen Atems das ferne, bedrohliche Geräusch, so daß sie von Zeit zu Zeit stoppten, mühsam den Atem anhaltend, auf das An- oder Abschwellen der Rotoren lauschten. Jäh stoppte Commando, daß Seal beinahe in sie rannte. „Was zur Hölle..." Dann hörte sie es auch, ein schrilles, abgehacktes Heulen, gefolgt von Explosionsserien. Über dem Lärm hämmerte ein schweres Maschinengewehr. „Die haben jemand am Wickel! Verdammt, vielleicht suchen sie gar nicht uns!"

Commando lauschte angespannt dem Gefechtslärm: „Sieht so aus. Aber wir sind noch nicht aus dem Schneider. Wenn die Japse über uns stolpern, sie werden nicht lange fragen, wo wir bei ihrem beschissenen Kolonialkrieg stehen. Also weiter!" Und schnell hörten es beide: die Hubschrauber, ob nun kaiserliches Militär, Söldner oder Sicherheitskräfte der japanischen Konzerne, bewegten sich parallel zu ihrer Marschrichtung, ja auf sie zu...

Immer wieder versuchten sie, die Entfernung und Bewegung der Hubschrauber abzuschätzen – so kam der Zusammenstoß für beide Seiten überraschend. Mit einmal waren sie aufgetaucht, ein knappes halbes Dutzend Männer und Frauen in abgerissenem Durcheinander aus Zivil- und Militärkleidern, alle bewaffnet, abgehetzt und außer Atem. Ein, zwei Augenblicke regte sich keiner. Dann hämmerte Seal's Waffe los. Der Feuerstoß erfaßte die ersten beiden, schleuderte sie wie Puppen auseinander. Fast sofort fiel Commandos Sturmgewehr ein. Kurze, kontrollierte Feuerstöße trafen zwei weitere der Guerilleros. Der Letzte brachte jetzt sein Gewehr hoch, Schüsse peitschten, Seal drehte sich halb um die eigene Achse, stürzte. Commando riß ihre Waffe herum, die erste Salve warf den Mann zurück, die zweite traf den fallenden Körper. Blitzschnell drehte sich die Runnerin, pumpte einen Feuerstoß in eine verwundete Guerillera, die versuchte ihre Waffe zu erreichen. „Scheiße!" Sie überblickte das Kampffeld. Die fünf Partisanen lagen am Boden, tot oder sterbend. Seal kam gerade langsam, mit schwerfälligen Bewegungen, wieder auf die Beine. „Was zur Hölle sollte das! Lernt man das heute in den Schatten? Bist du einfach blöd oder trigger-happy?" Die Gerügte antwortete nicht. Keuchend stützte sie sich auf ihre Waffe, versuchte zu Atem zu kommen: „Danke...deine Fürsorge...rührend!"

„Du wirst es überleben. Ich hab noch keinen Toten wieder aufstehen sehn! Kannst du gehen?" Seal lachte pfeifend: „Gehen? Ich kann rennen! Ich wußte doch, die ganzen Panzerschichten sind zu was gut." Sie klopfte auf die Kevlarweste, die zwei Einschußlöcher aufwies. Ihre Kameradin lauschte auf das wieder anschwellende Dröhnen der schweren Hubschrauberrotoren: „Die Fähigkeit wirst du brauchen können! Vorwärts Marsch! Und wenn uns wieder jemand über den Weg läufst, vielleicht wartest du bevor du losballerst! Und BETE, daß die Luftkavallerie deine Bodeneinlage nicht mitkriegt!" Sie hasteten weiter. Doch trotz ihrer Worte bewegte sich Seal jetzt langsamer, schwerfälliger. Das Hämmern der Rotoren war inzwischen zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Donnern angeschwollen, das die vorwärts hastenden Runnerinnen erbarmungslos vorantrieb, jagte. Über den Wipfeln der Urwaldbäume, vom Boden immer nur kurz zu sehen, zogen die Hubschrauber die Kreise enger.

Dann war es soweit. Vor den beiden Flüchtenden riß der Urwald auf. Über der kleinen Dschungellichtung hing der olivgrüne, massige Leib eines schweren Kampfhubschraubers in der Luft. Raketenwerfer drohten an den Seiten der Maschine. In der offenen Seitentür stand ein Mann in grünfleckiger Tarnuniform hinter einem Maschinengewehr, der Lauf schwenkte, seinen Blicken folgend, im Bogen über die Lichtung. Auf dem Rumpf der Maschine prangte die rote, aufgehende Sonne auf Weiß – die kaiserlich-japanische Kriegsflagge.

Zuerst faßte sich Commando. Ihre AK hämmerte trocken, der Körper des Bordschützen zuckte unter den Einschlägen der Geschosse, sackte in den Gurten zusammen. „Abgang! Fünfzig Grad, Marsch, Marsch!" Seal rannte schon. Halb zurückgewandt, das Sturmgewehr mit der Linken haltend, schoß sie. Die Cockpitverglasung der Maschine zersplitterte. Schwankend drehte sich der Hubschrauber, wandte die Salvenwerfer den Flüchtenden zu.

„Volle Deckung!" Im schrillen Heulen der Raketen und den Explosionen ging die Welt unter. Eine Riesenfaust schien Commando zu packen, schleuderte sie beiseite. Dann wurde es dunkel für sie.

Das Bewußtsein kam nur langsam zurück. Zuerst war nur der Schmerz, der ihren Körper in Wogen überflutete. Dazu ein widerlicher Gestank, nach Kordit, heißem Eisen, nach Verbranntem. Dann durchfuhr sie die Erinnerung: die Flucht, der Hubschrauberangriff! Sie mußte hier weg. Liegenbleiben, aufgeben wäre der Tod. Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch ihre Glieder versagten den Dienst. Etwas Schweres, Dunkles drückte sie zu Boden, schien ihren Kopf in den feuchten Boden zu pressen. Verzweifelt wand sie sich, doch ein schwaches Zucken war alles. Eine eiserne Klammer hielt sie fest.

Erschöpft, geschlagen, erschlaffte ihr Körper. Erst jetzt begriff sie, daß auch ihr Gehör zurückgekehrt war, daß das rhythmische Dröhnen irgendwo über ihr eine tödliche Gefahr war und das ein leise Stimme voller Wut und Angst in ihr Ohr zischte. „Halt still verdammt! Oder ich knall dich ab!"

Seal. Offenbar hatte sie den Raketenangriff besser überstanden und war nicht gewillt, jetzt noch aufgespürt zu werden. Commando regte sich nicht mehr, trotzdem der halb auf ihr liegende Körper zusätzlich Schmerzwellen durch ihren Rücken jagte. Sie wollte nicht auf die harte Tour erfahren, ob die Jüngere ihre Drohung ernst meinte und was der kühle Metallgegenstand war, der in ihren Nacken gepreßt wurde. Letztendlich waren die meisten Runner nur sich selbst verpflichtet, Einzelkämpfer, die schon von Berufs wegen töteten, um zu leben.

Das Hämmern der Rotoren wurden langsam schwächer, verstummte dann ganz. Langsam entspannte sich Seal. „Glück! Sie sind nicht gelandet. Ich glaube, das war alles, was von unserem Karma übrig war!" Abrupt gab sie die Orkin frei. „Du siehst Scheiße aus. Ich dachte, du hättest schon den Löffel abgegeben! Mann, dein Rücken... als hätte man dich über ne Kreissäge geschoben."

„Ich hoffe, Pfadfinderin, du hast bei der Ersten Hilfe nicht geschlafen!"

Die Jüngere lachte humorlos. „Ich glaube, du mußt zusehen, ob es reicht. Halt still, das wird weh tun." „Ahhhhh!"

Eine halbe Stunde später lag Commando, mit Schmerzmitteln vollgepumpt, halb besinnungslos auf einer dünnen Isomatte.

Immer noch brannte ihr Rücken grausam. Neben ihr saß Seal auf dem Boden, eine Zigarette im Mund, die sie von Zeit zu Zeit der Verwundeten an die Lippen hielt.

„Also, wie sieht es aus?" Seal zögerte kurz: „Nun, ich habe den Mist gesäubert und verbunden. Alles in Allem hast du Schwein gehabt, du bist zwar mit Splittern gespickt, aber nichts wirklich Wichtiges..."

„Kann ich GEHEN!"

„Schwierig. Kannst du?"

Die Verwundete bewegte kraftlos die Arme. „Ich kann ja nicht mal richtig Liegen! Scheiße!" Die Andere sah sie an, als wollte sie ihr auf die Schulter klopfen, unterließ das aber angesichts der Verbände lieber. „Heute wird's sowieso nichts mehr. Unsere schlitzäugigen Luftkavalleristen sind abgeschwirrt. Ich bin fertig und du... Mal sehen wie du dich morgen fühlst." Commando atmete stoßartig aus, was sie sofort bereute, als eine neue Schmerzwoge durch ihren Rücken flutete.

Seal hatte es nicht ausgesprochen, doch wenn die andere Runnerin am Morgen nicht wenigstens halbwegs aus eigener Kraft würde laufen können... Jeder war sich selbst der nächste und eine nicht transportfähige Verwundete nur eine Belastung. Ihr bliebe dann nur die Kugel.

Die Nacht wurde grauenhaft für Commando. Trotz der Schmerzmittel brannte ihr Rücken wie Feuer, jede noch so kleine Bewegung schien zu einer unerträglichen Qual zu werden. Doch das war nicht das Schlimmste. Schlimmer war die Angst vor dem Morgen, vor der Gefahr, zurückgelassen zu werden. Und neben ihr hockte schweigend ihre Kameradin, düster vor sich hinbrütend, vielleicht schon darüber grübelnd, wie sie sich am besten dieser Belastung entledigen konnte. Commando kannte die Jüngere kaum, abgesehen von einigen vagen Informationen vor Beginn des Einsatzes und den paar Tagen, die sie jetzt hinter sich hatten. Dadurch wurde sie zu einer Unbekannten in der Gleichung, die über Leben und Tod entschied, vielleicht sogar zu einer Bedrohung. Erst gegen Mitternacht fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Viel zu früh wurde sie geweckt. Auch wenn das grausame Brennen im Rücken etwas nachgelassen hatte, fühlte sie sich wie gerädert. Seal schien sie mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Sorge zu mustern. Schweigend reichte sie Commando einen „Rattenriegel" , wie die fade schmeckenden Überlebensrationen genannt wurden, den diese sich zwang zu essen. Immerhin, eine vorsichtige Überprüfung der Verbände schien sie zufriedenzustellen.

„Ich denke, bevor wir aufbrechen müssen wir dringlichst Ballast abwerfen. Mit dem Rücken kannst du jedenfalls nichts schleppen."

„Ich weiß..."

Die Auswahl war schnell getroffen. Was Commando nicht tragen zu können glaubte, blieb zurück, am Ende trug sie kaum mehr als ihre Kleidung, eine schwere Pistole an der Seite und einige Rationsriegel in den Taschen ihrer Kombination. Während dessen hatte Seal einen kräftigen Ast gekappt und mit wenigen Schnitten zu einem behelfsmäßigen Wanderstab gemacht. Nun waren sie abmarschbereit. Der Augenblick der Entscheidung war gekommen. Commando stemmte den Stab in den Boden, die ihr entgegengestreckte Hand ignorierend. Langsam, bedächtig suchte sie für ihre Füße den richtigen Halt, mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen den Schmerz ignorierend, der in ihrem Rücken wühlte. Keuchend schöpfte sie Atem. Dann, mit einem dumpfen Stöhnen, fast einem unterdrückten Schrei, kam sie auf die Beine.

Fast währe sie gestürzt, doch im letzten Augenblick konnte sie sich fangen und stand, unsicher, doch aus eigener Kraft. „Geht's?"

„Ich werd's es überleben!"

„Das wirst du." Mühsam und vorsichtig, die Schritte sorgfältig abwägend, setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Seal folgte ihr.

Drei Tage später

Die Sonne stand an einem blauen, wolkenlosen Himmel. Ihre Strahlen spiegelten sich in der blaugrünen See, die gegen den weißen Sandstrand rollte. Fast wirkte es wie eine kitschige Szene aus einem Reisekatalog. Nur die beiden abgerissenen Gestalten, die wie hingeworfen im Sand lagen, störten das Bild.

Sie hatten es geschafft. Commando, deren eingefallenes Gesicht unter Dreck und den Resten von Tarnfarbe fast grau wirkte, hatte selbst jetzt, fünf Stunden nachdem der Strand endlich erreicht worden war, Mühe, es zu fassen. Sie hatten es geschafft! Seal hingegen hatte sich zusammengerollt und war vollkommen erledigt eingeschlafen. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie die Wache übernehmen müssen, fast ausgebrannt durch die Drogen, die sie gegen die Müdigkeit geschluckt hatte. Auch sie war am Ende gewesen.

Sie rührte sich nicht einmal, als das ferne Summen lauter und zu dem charakteristischen Dröhnen schwerer Motoren wurde.

Sie erwachte erst, als Commando sie schwach an der Schulter anstieß und vielleicht zwanzig Meter vom Strand entfernt schon der Leib des Dornier-Flugboots in der Dünung schaukelte. „Zeit an Bord zu gehen!"

„Warum kann dieser Sack nicht ans Ufer kommen?"

„Vielleicht weil du seit einer Woche kein Bad hattest und stinkst wie ein Ghul?" Langsam, die Arme schwerfällig über den Kopf gereckt, wateten die zwei Frauen auf die Maschine zu. Der Run war gelaufen. Sie blickten nicht zurück.

Der erste Run 

Ich fahre hoch. Mein Atem geht keuchend, der Puls fliegt, ich bin in Schweiß gebadet. Verdammt! Ich finde einfach keine Ruhe, jedesmal wenn ich die Augen schließe, wenn ich schlafe, sehe ich Sie. Ich sehe, wie sie am Boden liegt, das Blut aus den grausamen Wunden schießt. Die blauen Augen starren mich fassungslos an, während das Leben aus ihnen rinnt. Wir sollten sie retten, ich habe sie erschossen.

Mein idiotischer Fehler hat ein Leben ausgelöscht und mein eigenes ruiniert. Maria Jackson, so hieß sie, war die Frau eines hohen Ares-Exec, die eher zufällig in eine Geiselnahme hineingeriet. Meine Einheit, ein Knight Errant Kommandoteam, sollte sie befreien. Wir hatten drei Tote, zwölf Geiselnehmer wurden erschossen – und Maria Jackson. Damit war meine Zeit bei der Truppe gelaufen. Ich setzte mich ab, bevor sie Oben entscheiden konnten ob sie mich einfach nur feuern oder Mr. William Jackson mit meiner Leiche trösten sollten. Seitdem bin ich auf der Flucht und jetzt, in einer miesen Absteige irgendwo im Rhein-Ruhr-Plex, geht mir das Geld aus. Da ich nicht viel anderes gelernt habe, als Soldat zu sein und die Benutzung meiner Sin unklug wäre, ist die Berufswahl begrenzt. Eigentlich kann ich nur Runner werden.

Das Blinken des veralteten Phones dringt durch die Mischung aus Selbsthaß und Selbstmitleid, in der ich zu versacken drohe. Die Nachricht kommt von „Jones", einem Typen den ich in einer drittklassigen Kneipe getroffen habe und der so tat, als hätte er Schattenkontakte. Anscheinend hat er nicht nur angegeben. Ich soll in zwei Stunden im „Nightlight" sein, beim Barkeeper das Kennwort „Transit" verwenden.

Zum Schlafen würde ich jetzt sowieso nicht kommen, besser etwas Nützliches tun.

Also mache ich mich auf den Weg, natürlich bewaffnet. Obwohl die Defiance-Schrotflinte den Großteil meiner Reserven gekostet hat, DEN Kauf bereue ich nicht. In diesen Kreisen unbewaffnet zu fischen ist das Gleiche, wie in einem Mienenfeld zu tanzen. Auf der Treppe kommt mir ein sturzbetrunkener Ork entgegengewankt – vielleicht ein „Shadowrunner"? Zwei Nuten, eine Elfe und eine Menschenfrau, schleppen ihn ab. Es lebe die Rassenverständigung! Auf der Straße schlage ich den Kragen meines Mantels hoch. Nicht so sehr wegen des Klischees, ich habe einfach das Gefühl, daß mein alter Brötchengeber vielleicht noch nicht mit mir fertig ist. William Jackson ist es bestimmt nicht. Vorerst bleiben meine schlechten Ahnungen aber unerfüllt.

Ich nehme den Bus und laufe den Rest, das ist unauffälliger und billiger als ein Taxi. An der Haltestelle gibt es Ärger. Ein Trio Ganger pickt ausgerichtet mich heraus und kreist mich ein. Zwei Männer und eine Frau, weiß der Teufel aus welcher Bande. Sie haben zwar nur Schlagringe und Sprungmesser, aber das „Alphamännchen" hantiert mit einer Pistole. Niemand macht Anstalten einzugreifen, Bürgersinn und Courage stehen nicht sehr hoch im Kurs – nicht in dieser Gegend.

Meine Hand unter dem Mantel umfaßt den Kolben der Waffe, über die Smartverbindung entsichere ich. Den Anführer muß ich sofort erwischen, dann habe ich gewonnen. Doch abrupt lassen sie von mir ab. Ich gebe mich der Illusion hin, daß sie erkannt haben, daß sie mit dem Tod spielen. Immerhin sollten vier Jahre „aktiver Dienst" für Ares warnende Spuren hinterlassen. Aber wahrscheinlich sehe ich einfach unergiebig aus, in den gebrauchten Klamotten, mit Dreitagebart und eingefallenem Gesicht.

Das „Nightlight" ist genau das, was der Name vermuten läßt: ein als Nachtclub getarnter Puff. Aber schließlich will ich ja auch meine Haut verkaufen. Die Waffe muß ich abgeben, aber meine Cyberware scheinen sie nicht zu orten. Reflexverstärkung, Kunstmuskeln, Dermalverkleidung und Sporne können mir im entscheidenden Augenblick die Haut retten. Ares sei Dank dürfte ich den Großteil der Typen hier wohl abservieren können. Wenn sie der Reihe nach kommen. Der Barkeeper, so schleimig wie es sich für dieses Loch gehört, weist mich zu einer der Sitznischen.

Die Gruppe dort paßt allerdings nicht ganz hierher. Es sind zwei Männer und eine Frau, vor allem begrapschen sie sich nicht gegenseitig und behalten die Umgebung im Auge. Während ich auf sie zugehe, sie haben mich längst bemerkt, versuche ich die drei einzuschätzen. Da wäre erst mal ein Zwerg, der einen Bodybilder ausstechen könnte. Diese Muskelpakete sind todsicher biologisch oder kybernetisch hochgerüstet. Von seinem Gesicht ist dank einem wild wuchernden feuerroten Bart wenig zu sehen, aber seine grünen Augen wirken nicht besonders freundlich. Ich kann mich täuschen, aber seine Bewegung deuten auf hochgepuschte Reflexe hin. Der Winzling könnte gefährlich sein. Sein Nachbar ist ein Ork. Eher schmächtig für einen Hauer, aber das heißt immer noch genug Muskeln um zwei Menschen auszustatten. Er trägt das Haar nicht länger als ich, also millimeterkurz. An seiner rechten Schläfe glänzen drei Datenbuchsen. Die Augen sind durch eine dunkle Brille getarnt. Vielleicht ein Decker oder Rigger? Allerdings, er wirkt auf Zack. Die Frau ist noch schwieriger einzuordnen. Sie trägt ihr weißblondes Haar kurz und wie ihr Orkkollege eine dunkle Brille. Sie ist durchtrainiert, wenn auch nicht so extrem wie der Kurze. Ihre Bewegungen sind sparsam, sicher und kontrolliert und wenn sie ihre Reflexe verbessert hat, verbirgt sie es gut. Eine Hand ist unter der Tischplatte verborgen - hat sie eine Waffe reinschmuggeln können? Nun mit Paranoia werde ich nicht satt, also mache ich meine Vorstellung: „Transit. Sagt euch das was?"

Der Zwerg grunzt amüsiert: „Ein Neuling. Dachte ich mir doch. Setz dich Kleiner." Es wäre wohl nicht professionell jetzt laut zu werden, also tue ich was er sagt.

Erst jetzt schalten sich seine Freunde ein. Der Ork schüttelt mir die Hand: „Ich bin Blitz, Spezialgebiet Matrix. Der Kurze ist Red, aus logischen Gründen. Er ist der Zwerg für's Grobe." Der Zwerg grinst ohne Herzlichkeit. „Sie..."

„Ich kann für mich selber reden Blitz." Die Stimme der Frau hat einen leichten, englischen, Akzent. Sie spricht ruhig, aber mit Autorität: „Mein Name ist Revenge. Und du?" Das trifft mich tatsächlich etwas unvorbereitet. Auch wenn ich nicht vorhatte mit meinem Namen hausieren zu gehen, einen Straßennamen auszusuchen hatte bisher keine Priorität. „Ares!" ist das erste, was mir einfällt. Nicht die klügste Wahl für einen Deserteur. Revenge mustert mich gründlich, wobei ihre Miene gar nichts verrät. Dann lächelt sie dünn: „Du warst beim Militär, oder?"

„Ja, zum Teufel woher..."

„Einfach. Deine Körpersprache erst mal; dann bist du hochgerüstet – das sieht man, wenn man aufpaßt. Und dann wäre nur ein Soldat so dämlich, sich 'nen Fadenkreuz auf die Stirn zu tätowieren!" Da hat sie wohl recht. Damals schien es natürlich sehr witzig – aber heute paßt die Tätowierung zu gut zu meiner Situation.

Aber meine Vergangenheit scheint die Runnerin nicht besonders zu interessieren, denn sie fährt fort: „Wir brauchen vielleicht Feuerunterstützung. Du bist hier der Junior, klar! Das heißt du tust, was man dir sagt – vor allem was Ich sage!" Dabei grinst sie ihre Mitrunner an, die scheinen zu wissen, wer hier der Leitwolf ist. „Du erhältst einen vollen Anteil, das sind 9000 Euro. Geht die Sache schief, gibt es nichts. Baust du Scheiße, gibt's eine Kugel..." Sie mustert mich kurz und verbessert: „Zwei Kugeln!" Das „Gehorchen" schmeckt mir nicht, aber was soll's, die Bezahlung ist gut. Ich habe sowieso keine Wahl, also sage ich ja. „Bestens. Wir verschwinden hier in Etappen, kein Grund zu viel Aufsehen zu machen! Du gehst als letzter." Im Aufstehen gibt sie mir die Hand und schiebt mir dabei einen Zettel zu: „Draußen lesen, Neuer!" Zehn Minuten nach Red verschwinde ich aus diesem Loch, mein erster Run läuft an.

Auf dem Zettel steht eine Adresse und 5.30 Uhr. Das gibt mir drei Stunden. Die Adresse ist dem Stadtplan nach in der Nähe der Emscher, dem deutschen Fluß mit angeblich der höchsten Population von Giftgeistern. Ich habe sowieso nichts, was ich holen muß, also kann ich mich gleich auf den Weg machen.

Dieser Spaziergang zeigt einige Seiten des Sprawls, die in keinem Reiseführer stehen: Häuser, verrottend und von Einschußlöchern übersät, die Straßen im Müll erstickend, die riesigen Teufelsratten überall... Und zwischen all dem Dreck und Verfall immer noch Metamenschen, der Abfall unserer Gesellschaft, Jäger und Beute. Die Schatten geben mir Deckung, cybernetisch verbesserte Sinne warnen mich vor den Raubtieren des Großstadtdschungels. Das ist wohl das romantische Flair der Shadowrunner: Dreck und Gefahr.

Schließlich habe ich das Ziel erreicht: ein Haus, das genauso verfallen wirkt wie all die anderen. Eine Tür gibt es nicht. Als ich eintrete habe ich die Schrotflinte in der Hand, Sicher ist Sicher.

„Peng!" Woher diese kleine Ratte aufgetaucht ist sehe ich nicht, doch jetzt stehe ich Angesicht in Angesicht mit Red, er grinst mich über den Lauf eines M-23 Sturmgewehr an. Aber das ist wohl O. K. – denn meine Defiance ist direkt auf seinen Kopf gerichtet. „Bist du bescheuert! Wir hätten uns sauber abknallen können!"

„Nur die Ruhe, ‚Ares'. Wir wollten mal sehen, wie schnell du bist..."

„Zufrieden, ihr Spinner!" Das ficht seine Laune offenbar nicht an.

„Leidlich. Ihr Ex-Militärs seid echt verklemmt. Zu vielen Lamettahengsten in den Arsch gekrochen..." Ich verkneife ich mir eine Bemerkung und folge ihm. Das HQ meiner neuen „Chummer" ist eines der vergammelnden Zimmer, ein richtiges Rattenloch.

Blitz hantiert mit einem massigen Werkzeugkasten, selbst ich erkenne Diamantenschneider, Elektrodietrich und was es noch an Einbrecherspielzeug gibt. Er ist gut sortiert. Dazu baumelt eine AK-Maschienenpistole auf seinem Rücken. Der Zwerg beabsichtigt offenbar ein ganzes Waffenarsenal mitzuschleppen: neben dem Sturmgewehr zwei Pistolen, ein Kampfdolch und Unmengen an Granaten. Revenge scheint mit einer Urban-Combat-MP und einem Dolch zufrieden.

Alle drei tragen gepanzerte Nachttarnanzüge, in meinen Straßenklamotten komme ich mir etwas armselig vor. Die Chefin mustert mich etwas abschätzig: „Man, du bist echt abgebrannt! Blitz, sieh mal, ob du was für unseren Freund hast." Kurz darauf bin ich stolzer Träger einer gebrauchten Tarnjacke und einer Ski-Maske. Inzwischen wendet sich Revenge endlich dem Einsatz zu: „Die Sache ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Wir helfen einem ahnungslosen AGC-Exec zu seinem Traumjob – wo der auch immer sein mag, denn Herr Schmidt war mal wieder zu wie eine Auster."

Das stinkt mir etwas, AGC ist ein „Nulltoleranz-Konzern": gefaßte Shadowrunner werden nicht alt und an irgend etwas, heißt es, muß dieser größte deutsche Chemiekonzern seinen Dreck ja erproben. Aber was soll man machen? „Herr Schmidt", also der anonyme Auftraggeber, bezahlt die Rechnung und bestimmt damit die Musik. Ich kann schwerlich bei meinem ersten Run kneifen. Die Art wie meine neuen „Freunde" mich angrinsen zeigt, daß sie wissen, was mit mir los ist. Revenge fährt mit etwas leichterem Ton fort: „Kein Grund, sich ins Hemd zu machen, wir steigen nicht bei AGC ein. Auch Kon-Schlipse machen mal blau. Herr Schmidt hat uns genau die Gelegenheit serviert, die wir brauchen. Unser Ziel, ein Rainer Herfuhrt, hat offenbar eine Vorliebe für die Nutten im ‚Midnight Dream und das nutzen wir aus. Er hat zwar Leibwächter, aber die wird er wohl nicht mit hoch nehmen. Scheint ein Gewohnheitsmensch zu sein, Herr Schmidt hat uns das Zimmer anvisiert. Wir gehen über das Dach rann, stellen den Typen ruhig und seilen uns ab. Das Zimmer geht auf eine Seitengasse, richtig ideal... Das Auto wartet unten. Mit etwas Glück sind wir weg, bevor seine Leibwächter etwas schnallen. Fragen?" Das klingt einfach, fast etwas zu einfach. „Wem gehört der Puff eigentlich?" Revenge fixiert mich etwas spöttisch: „Du denkst ja richtig mit? Wo hast du denn das gelernt, sag bloß in der Army?"

„Sagen wir mal eher, lang genug Dienst bei der anderen Seite geschoben, da bekommt man genug mit." Red schnauft angewidert: „Ach so einer! Verdammte Kommandotruppen! So ein Arschloch den sie uns auf den Hals hetzen – Hurensöhne!"

Jetzt reicht es langsam! „Leck mich am Arsch Kurzer! Entweder du hälst das Maul..."

„Oder was, du Bastard!"

„Das reicht erst mal!" schaltet sich Revenge ein. „Hört mit den Spielereien auf Jungs, bis der Run gelaufen ist!" Sie hat den Kommandoton gut drauf. Red lacht: „Du kennst mich doch! Bleib ruhig ‚Großer', wollte nur mal sehen, welche Knöpfe man bei dir drücken muß!" Damit ist die Sache erledigt und Revenge wendet sich mir zu: „Was deine Frage betrifft...", sie streckt den rechten Zeigefinger aus und fährt mit der linken Handkante schneidend darüber: „Wakarimasu ka?"

Na toll, die Yakuza, die japanische Mafia, die AGC tolerant wirken läßt.

Kurz überlege ich, ob ich nicht anderswo etwa sicherere Arbeit finden könnte, vielleicht als Proband bei AGC, aber was bleibt mir übrig? Ich behalte meine Befürchtungen für mich. Wenn die drei so erfahren sind, wie sie tun, wissen sie, wie die Risiken liegen, wenn man mit der Yakuza anbandelt. „Die Operation startet heute, 23 Uhr. Solange bleibst du hier. Nichts für ungut Soldat... ." Natürlich trauen sie mir nicht, es gibt keine Garantie, daß ich sie nicht sofort an's Messer liefern würde. So sitzen wir also zu viert in diesem Rattenloch und warten auf den Abend. Immerhin haben sie an Lebensmittel und Getränke gedacht. Viele Gespräche kommen nicht auf. Revenge ist die meiste Zeit mit irgendwelchen Datenchips beschäftigt. Red hat die Ruhe weg, wenn er nicht schläft oder ißt, starrt er mit der Regungslosigkeit einer Statue in die Luft. Ich versuche, es ihm nachzumachen, aber das hier ist doch etwas anderes als eine Kommandoaktion oder selbst der Krieg. Ich – wir - werden auf uns alleine gestellt sein. Diesmal steht keine Macht hinter uns, keine Rettungsteams oder Verstärkungstruppen. Die medizinische Versorgung besteht aus zwei Medkits. Unser Ziel gehört immerhin zu AGC. Selbst wenn einer meiner Chummer bei BuMoNa versichert ist, sollte er sich besser nicht dort versorgen lassen. BuMoNa ist eine hundertprozentige Tochter von AGC.

Blitz ist noch am umgänglichsten von den dreien. Aber es ist schwierig ein Gespräch anzufangen, wenn beide krampfhaft darauf bedacht sind, nur nicht zu viel von sich zu verraten. Endlich wird es dunkel. Revenge hat ihr Handy bereit, mehrmals telefoniert sie mit irgendjemand, anscheinend zu ihrer Zufriedenheit. Gegen 22. 30 Uhr beendet sie den letzten Anruf mit einem „Alles klar, er ist angekommen!" Jetzt geht es wirklich los.

Als wir das Haus verlassen, ist es dunkel und keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Wenn uns jemand sieht, bleibt er in Deckung – kein Wunder. Maskiert, mit Waffen behängt und in den Tarnanzügen sehen wir zum Fürchten aus. Nur ein paar Straßen weiter haben die Runner ihr Auto: einen Ruhrmetall AUF-3 Observer, die deutsche Variante des Ares Roadmaster, gewöhnlich und damit unauffällig. Natürlich sind die Scheiben verspiegelt, es währe zu dämlich wenn man uns von außen sehen könnte. Red fährt, wir sitzen hinten. Weder ihm noch Revenge ist irgend etwas anzumerken, Profis eben. Die Fahrt dauert mir zu lange, auf Revenges Anweisung karren wir anscheinend durch den halben Plex. Na ja, die Arbeit „auf der anderen Seite" verlangt doch ganz andere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Dann hält der Wagen.

Das hier ist eine bessere Gegend, auch wenn in dieser Seitengasse wenig davon zu merken ist. „Einzeln aussteigen. Seht ihr die Feuerleiter da drüben? Wir gehen nacheinander hoch. Und paßt auf!" Nur der Zwerg hat mal wieder was zu mäkeln: „Sprich für den Neuen, wir sind doch keine Frischlinge mehr!" Arschloch, er bleibt sowieso beim Auto, er soll uns nach der Extraktion abholen. Blitz ist der Erste: Decker oder nicht, er klettert wie ein Eichhörnchen. „Jetzt du!" Das geht an mich, ich lasse mich fast aus der Tür fallen und husche zu der Leiter. Ein schneller Rundblick, dann sehe ich zu, daß ich hochkomme. Zum Glück haben meine Schuhe Gummisohlen, fehlte noch, die nach getaner Arbeit ruhenden Bürger zu wecken. Eine halbe Minute später ist Revenge bei uns. „Wie weit ist es bis zu dem Puff?"

Sie blickt kurz auf: „Drei Dächer. Einfach. Von jetzt an, kein Wort außer im Notfall." Der Weg über das Dach ist kein Problem, es sind nur Flachdächer. Die Runner haben die Sache durchdacht. Die Lücken zwischen den Häusern sind zwischen zwei und drei Meter breit, leicht zu überwinden. Wir springen. Niemand unten auf der Straße scheint unsere dunklen Silhouetten zu sehen, die ohnehin immer nur für Sekunden sichtbar sind. Revenge ist an der Spitze, sie gibt ein scharfes Tempo vor. Dann stoppt sie geduckt am Dachrand, hebt ruckartig die Hand. Sie deutet nach unten: „Wir sind da." Das Nobelbordell ist ein vierstöckiges Gebäude mit Schrägdach. Revenge hantiert mit einem Wurfhaken, mit ruhiger Hand und offenbar genug Erfahrung. Jede Wette, daß sie bei irgendeiner Kommandotruppe war. Dann seilen wir uns auf das Dach des Ziels ab. Es ist rutschig, wir müssen vorsichtig sein. „Unser Konzernhengst tobt sich in der dritten Etage aus und zwar...", sie pirscht geduckt über den Dachfirst, „...hier! Abseilen bis zu dem Zimmer, extrahieren, dann runter. Red wartet unten, wir sind weg, ehe jemand etwas mitkriegt." Sie flüstert irgendetwas, offenbar über Funk zu unserer „Bodentruppe". Dann blickt sie auf: „Herfuhrt's Karre steht draußen, mindestens einer, vielleicht zwei, seiner Gorillas hängen dort ab."

„Wieviel hat er denn?"

„Nach unserem Wissen – drei."

„Na wunderbar, ich dachte er läßt seine Bodyguards außen vor?"

Sie klingt amüsiert: „Vielleicht hatte er Lust auf nen Dreier! Soldat, das ist doch kein Kampfgeist!"

„Ich bin ja auch kein Soldat mehr!"

„Na egal, wir schaffen das schon, du Held! Leider hat das Zimmer keinen Balkon, wäre auch zu einfach. Blitz kümmert sich um das Fenster, wir beide gehen dann rein und schnappen uns Herfuhrt. Hoffen wir einfach, das Aas hat was anderes im Kopf, als aus dem Fenster zu sehen." Sie kümmert sich um die Seile, jeder hat ein eigenes: „Die reichen bis nach unten, laßt sie aber noch nicht ganz runter." Sie hält mich offenbar wirklich für einen Frischling. Hol's der Teufel. Schrittweise seilen wir uns ab. Revenge und ich stoppen knapp oberhalb des Fensters, während sich Blitz weiter herabläßt und, in den Gurten hängend, an dem Fensterrahmen hantiert. Er ist schnell, nach ein paar Sekunden kommt seine Hand hoch. Alles klar. Die letzten paar Meter gleiten an uns vorbei, ein schneller Stoß mit dem Ellbogen drückt die Fensterflügel auf. Wir sind drin.

Das Zimmer ist luxuriös, von so etwas kann unsereins nur träumen. In dem Bett hat sich ein nackter Mann halb zum Fenster umgewandt, sein verschwitztes Gesicht ist fassungslos. Das Mädchen unter ihm starrt uns mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie ist, natürlich, ebenfalls nackt – und bestimmt noch nicht volljährig. Ehe sich Herfuhrt rühren kann, ist Revenge schon über ihm. Ein schneller Schlag in seinen Hals wirft ihn gurgelnd auf den Boden. Mit einem dumpfen Knirschen rammt sie ihm den Ellbogen in den Rücken, doch der Mann kann nur keuchen. „Bewegung, Ares!" Ich haste zu Revenge. Meine Linke presse ich Herfuhrt auf den Mund, mit der anderen habe ich seine Hände im Griff, die Revene ruckartig auf den Rücken zerrt. Während er in meinem Griff zappelt drückt sie etwas an seinen Hals. Herfuhrt erschlafft. Das Mädchen hat sich nicht bewegt, keinen Laut von sich gegeben – entweder Schock, oder sie ist klug. Jetzt richtet sich Revenge auf, tritt zu ihr: „Ganz ruhig, von dir wollen wir nichts!" Sie holt ein graues Pflaster hervor: „Das ist ein Tranq-Patch, verstehst du?" Das Mädchen nickt ruckartig, starrt Revenge unverwandt an, als diese das Pflaster an ihren Hals preßt. Dann sackt ihr Kopf zur Seite. Revenge bringt sie vorsichtig in Seitenlage - die Chemikalien in Tranq-Patches rufen manchmal Erbrechen hervor, offenbar will sie nicht, daß das Mädchen zufällig erstickt. Das ist wohl Revenge's „weiche Stelle". Währenddessen hieve ich den bewußtlosen Schlips auf die Schulter. Zeit zu verschwinden. Revenge ist draußen, ich halb – als unser Glück endet.

Vielleicht hat Revenge das Mädchen nicht ganz stabil gelagert, vielleicht ist auch einfach nicht ganz betäubt, ihr Arm rutscht vom Bett – und stößt gegen diesen verdammten Nachttisch. Und der kracht vernehmlich auf den verfluchten Pseudo-Marmorfußboden. Beinahe entgleitet Herfuhrt meinem Griff als ich verzweifelt nach der Schrotflinte lange. Da fliegt schon die Tür auf, ein Typ in schwarzem Anzug stürmt in den Raum. Wer weiß, was er erwartet hat, ein paar Herzschläge scheint er verwirrt – ein tödlicher Fehler. Meine Waffe kommt hoch, während die Smartverbindung Auge und Hirn mit den nötigen Daten füttert. Der erste Schuß trifft ihn in der Schulter, wirft ihn herum. Der zweite erwischt ihn voll in der Brust und schleudert ihn gegen die Türrahmen. Blut schießt zwischen den Händen hervor, die er verzweifelt gegen den Körper preßt. Verdammt! Das weckt Bilder, die ich vergessen wollte. Ich reiße mich zusammen – das hier ist kein Zivilist, das war ein Gegner, der Feind, der mich erschossen hätte, wäre ich nicht schneller gewesen. Revenge's Stimme treibt mich zur Eile: „Bewegung, Soldat!" Ich hänge die Waffe über die Schulter, winde mich aus dem Fenster. Daß Herfuhrt's Kopf hart gegen die rauhe Hauswand stößt ist mir jetzt egal, der verdammte Schlips soll schließlich nur lebend abgeliefert werden. Von „in gutem Zustand" war keine Rede. Die Stockwerke rauschen vorbei, während ich krampfhaft versuche, die Last auf meiner Schulter auszugleichen. Keine Zeit für Sorgfalt. Gerade noch gelingt eine saubere Landung, wo ist das verdammte Auto!

Dann sehe ich es und sprinte los. Zu langsam, hinter mir bellt eine Pistole einmal, zweimal. Ein wuchtiger Schlag gegen die Schulter läßt mich taumeln, aber ich renne weiter. Vor mir dreht sich Revenge um, die MP an der Hüfte. Zwei kurze, leise Feuerstöße, dann schießt keiner mehr auf mich. „Los, Los, Los!" Herfuhrt fliegt durch die Heckluke und landet als ein elendes Bündel auf dem Boden. Mein linker Arm hängt wie totes Gewicht an der Schulter, als ich mich in den Wagen rette. Dann tritt auch schon Blitz, der jetzt am Steuer sitzt, das Gaspedal durch, der Wagen schießt los. Flüchtig kann ich ein paar Japaner in dunklen Anzügen sehen, die aus der Tür des „Midnight Dream" stürzen. Die Yakuza ist echt auf Zack. Die Typen küssen jedenfalls den Asphalt, als Red's Sturmgewehr losröhrt und er sein Magazin in weitem Bogen leert. Nicht sehr zielsicher, aber wirksam.

Blitz holt das Letzte aus dem Auto, nur knapp entgehen wir mehrmals einer Massenkarambolage. Bald biegen wir von der Straße ab und tauchen unter in dem Durcheinander der Seitenstraßen, verlassen das, was als die „bessere Gegend" gilt. Keinem scheint nach Reden zumute, der Run ist ja schließlich noch nicht gelaufen und wir noch nicht zu Hause. Jetzt fühle ich meine Schulter wieder. Genauer gesagt habe ich das Gefühl, als ob jemand langsam eine glühende Klinge in meinem Körper drehen würde. Das fängt ja gut an. Den Arm kann ich nicht mehr richtig bewegen. Ich verbeiße mir den Schmerz und versuche, die Straße im Auge zu behalten. Dann fahren wir auf einen vermüllten, kleinen Parkplatz. Keine Menschenseele ist in Sicht. Das einzige Fahrzeug, das hier neben zwei ausgebrannten Wracks steht, ist ein Ruhrmetall AUF-3 Observer, genau wie unser Auto. Allerdings ist er knallrot und damit erheblich auffälliger als unser dunkelgrauer Wagen. „Kleiner Wechsel!" teilt Revenge gut gelaunt mit. Davon war vorher keine Rede, ich kann mir vorstellen, warum...

Während Red sichert wickeln Blitz und Revenge den immer noch bewußtlosen Herfuhrt in eine grobe Armeedecke. Dann schleppen sie ihn zu dem anderen Wagen und einmal mehr wird er wenig fürsorglich im Laderaum abgeladen. Dann wendet sich Revenge mir zu: „Im Auto haben wir Licht. Mal sehen, wie sie dich erwischt haben..."

Ich habe offenbar doch noch Glück gehabt: „Ein sauberer Durchschuß, zum Glück haben die Japse nur Standartmunition verwendet!" Nach ein paar Minuten ist die Wunde gesäubert, verbunden und der Arm in einer Schlinge. Mit einer Spritze Schmerzmittel in der Schulter ist die Sache erst mal erledigt. Es hat mich ohnehin früher schon weitaus schlimmer erwischt, da zählt das hier wohl nur als Kratzer. Dann sehen wir, daß wir wegkommen. Wieder fährt Blitz kreuz und quer, so daß ich schnell die Orientierung verliere. Endlich halten wir wieder vor dem Haus, von dem wir vor ein paar Stunden abmarschiert waren. Revenge dreht sich um: „Ich und Blitz beseitigen die Spuren und holen das Restmaterial. Red, Ares – ihr bleibt hier, behaltet die Straße im Auge. Es ist noch nicht vorbei. Und versucht mal fünf Minuten, euch nicht umzubringen!" Damit sind die beiden draußen, ich bleibe mit dem Zwergen und einem weggetretenen Exec sitzen. Revenge's Ermahnung erweist sich als überflüssig: ich bin nicht gerade in der Stimmung für Streit und Red offenbar zu sehr Profi, um sich durch so etwas abzulenken. Er fingert abwesend an seinem M-23, während er die Umgebung absucht. Keiner von uns beiden sagt ein Wort. Momentan herrscht hier Stille, das Dröhnen des Plex ist nur gedämpft zu vernehmen. Deshalb zucken wir beide zusammen, als es hinter uns lebendig wird. Offenbar wird Herfuhrt langsam wach. Während er stöhnend den Kopf hin und her dreht, tasten seine Hände unsicher über den Boden. Red verschnürt ihn mit Klebeband zu einem handlichen Paket und knebelt ihn. Nachdem er ihm auch noch den Lauf seiner Waffe in die Rippen gebohrt und einen grausamen Tod angedroht hat, hält Herfuhrt wieder still. Dann tauchen Blitz und Revenge wieder auf, einige Plastiksäcke auf dem Rücken. „Das war's! Herr Schmidt ist kontaktiert, der Übergabetermin steht. Wenn alles glatt geht, ist die Scheiße in einer Stunde vorbei!" Red zuckt mit den Schultern: „Abwarten, Revenge... Laßt die Matratzen vor der Vorderansicht, unser Goldjunge wird langsam wach." An und für sich gibt es heute natürlich weitaus bessere Identifikationsmöglichkeiten und Herfuhrt wird wohl kaum so schnell auf eine Polizeiwache rennen können – aber sicher ist sicher. Also rollen wir einmal mehr auf Umwegen und Schleichpfaden durch den nächtlichen Plex. Der Schlips hinten scheint vollkommen paralysiert und hat wohl mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen. Langsam macht sich die stundenlange Anspannung bemerkbar, alle wirken abgekämpft. Der Schmerz in meiner Schulter hat sich zu einem dumpfen Bohren abgeschwächt.

Ich döse halb vor mich hin, als eine Veränderung im Raum mich hochfahren läßt. Plötzlich liegt eine spürbare Spannung in der Luft... Auch Revenge und Red merken auf, während Blitz wieder und wieder in den Rückspiegel starrt. „Blitz, was ist los?" Revenge's Stimme ist ruhig, aber es liegt eine unterdrückte Schärfe in den Worten. Blitz' Stimme jedenfalls ist voller Anspannung, fast gehetzt: „Hinter uns, vielleicht 20 Meter... Ein Kommando, schon seit ein paar Minuten. Sie halten Abstand – und sie fahren abgeblendet." Das klingt nicht gut. Der Mercedes PE Kommando ist ein schneller, leiser Minibus, gut gepanzert und häufig bewaffnet, DAS unauffällige Transportmittel für Kommandoeinheiten und Shadowrunner der Oberklasse. Red kramt fluchend in seinem Rucksack, während ich mich wieder in die Tarnjacke quäle. Auch wenn es weh tut, die Panzerung und Tarnung ist überlebenswichtig. Revenge bleibt ruhig: „Bleib weg vom Gas, die sind sowieso schneller. Noch ein paar Kurven, mal sehen ob die tatsächlich hinter uns her sind." Daran kann es bald keinen Zweifel mehr geben. Sie folgen uns in gleichbleibenden Abstand.

„Verdammt, wir Idioten! Jede Wette sie haben dem Arschloch eine Peilsender eingepflanzt!" Darauf hätte ich auch kommen können, das ist schon fast Standartprozedur bei extraktionsgefährdeten Kon-Schlipsen. So gesehen können wir froh sein, daß AGC bei Herfuhrt nicht eine Cortexbombe implantiert hat...

Inzwischen scheint Revenge zu einem Entschluß gekommen zu sein: „Herhören! Blitz, du gehst etwas vom Gas runter. Wenn wir um die nächste Ecke sind, booten wir aus und du fährst weiter! Red, Ares, sobald diese Hurensöhne um die Ecke biegen - volles Rohr! Da darf keiner rauskommen! Und es muß schnell gehen!" Ich nicke und Red grinst wie ein Irrer: „Den Scheißern von AGC blas ich doch gerne den Arsch weg!" Er scheint allerdings der einzige zu sein, der der Entwicklung etwas abgewinnen kann. Da ist auch schon die Ecke! „Raus jetzt, los, los!" Wir springen aus den offenen Türen, mühsam halte ich das Gleichgewicht, ducke mich, reiße die Defiance hoch. So gut es nur mit einer Hand geht visiere ich die Straßenecke an. Red sucht hinter ein paar Mülltonnen Deckung, Revenge taucht in einem Hauseingang unter. Der Kommando rollt um die Ecke.

Revenge ist die erste, sie jagt kurze, präzise Feuerstöße in die Frontscheibe. Red's Sturmgewehr fällt ratternd ein, dann donnert meine Schrotflinte – einmal, zweimal. Unter dem konzentrierten Beschuß explodiert das Sicherheitsglas förmlich. Flüchtig sehe ich den blutüberströmten Körper des Fahrers, dann bricht das Fahrzeug aus, rammt in eine Häuserwand. Eine der Seitentüren fliegt auf, ich sehe eine schattenhafte Bewegung, schieße, kurz glaube ich einen unterdrückten Schrei zu hören - Treffer! Zwei Läufe tauchen aus dem Wageninneren auf und spucken Blei in breitem Bogen. Gerade noch kann ich mich hinter eine Häuserecke werfen, dann schlagen Kugeln auf dem Pflaster Funken.

Aus dem Wagen rollen ein paar kleine zylindrische Gegenstände auf den Boden. Mit einem lauten Zischen wallt weißer Nebel hoch - Nebelkerzen! Sie wollen ausbrechen!

Ich ziele dorthin wo ich die Tür vermute, schieße, während unsere Gegner im Streufeuer die Straße bestreichen. Dann ist plötzlich Red auf der Straße, dreht sich halb und schleudert einen unförmigen Gegenstand. Im nächsten Augenblick zuckt sein Körper ruckartig als eine Salve ihn erfaßt, er sackt zu Boden. Dann explodiert der Wagen. Unter dem Kommando scheint die Straße aufzubrechen, reißt ihn in die Luft, die Fenster fliegen raus, überschütten uns mit Splittern. Schlagartig verstummen die Waffen. Hier und da gehen in den Häuserreihen die Lichter an, doch keiner ist so dumm sich zu zeigen. Nur noch das Knistern des Feuers ist zu hören. Und das keuchende Stöhnen Red's, der sich am Boden windet. Schnell sind wir bei ihm, aber weder ich noch Revenge können uns um ihn kümmern, noch nicht. Erst der Blick auf die leblosen Körper in dem brennenden Wagen beruhigt uns, von hier droht keine Gefahr. Dann knien wir bei dem Zwergen, schleifen ihn hastig von dem Wagen fort. Es sieht nicht gut aus. Sie haben offenbar mit panzerbrechender Munition gefeuert, der ballistische Stoff wurde wie Papier durchschlagen. Plötzlich ist Blitz da, ein Medpack in der Hand. Mitten auf der Straße, in Dreck und Abfall, versucht Revenge die Blutung zu stoppen. Mit einer Hand und den Resten meiner Erste-Hilfe-Ausbildung versuche ich, ihr zu helfen. Blut fließt über meine Hand, Red flucht stöhnend mit immer schwächerer Stimme. Dann verliert er das Bewußtsein. Die Sekunden verrinnen, wie das Blut, das aus den Wunden sickert.

Revenge blickt auf: „Ich glaube, er schafft es – vielleicht..." Sie atmet gepreßt aus, dann horcht sie auf. Irgendwo in der Ferne heulen die Sirenen. „Wir müssen weg." Mühsam schleppen wir den Bewußtlosen zum Wagen. Als Herfuhrt aufblickt, knallt ihm Blitz den MP-Kolben gegen den Kopf. Vorsichtig legen wir Red ab. Blitz klemmt sich hinter's Steuer, während wir beiden hinten bleiben. „Ares, du hast medizinische Erfahrung?"

„Eine Sanitätsausbildung, etwas Feldpraxis, nicht sehr viel..."

„Du brauchst dich nicht um Red zu kümmern, das mache ich. Aber das Arschloch hat immer noch den Sender im Leib. Du holst ihn raus!"

„Wenn es einen Sender gibt."

„Vertrau mir, es gibt einen. Genau die Scheiße, die für AGC typisch ist. An die Arbeit!" Als ich die Sporne ausfahre muß Herfuhrt denken, seine letzte Stunde sei gekommen. Er zappelt wie verrückt und stöhnt krampfhaft durch die Nase. Ein Tritt in den Leib und die Sporne meiner rechten Hand an seinem Hals stellen ihn ruhig. Wegen diesem Scheißkerl haben sie uns beinahe das Licht ausgepustet! Ich habe verdammte Mühe, ruhig zu bleiben. Dann taste ich die Haut ab, so gut das mit einer Hand geht. An der linken Schulter werde ich fündig, ich fühle einen kleinen, runden Fremdkörper unter der Haut. Ich habe weder Zeit noch Lust für Feinheiten, ein schneller Schnitt holt den verfluchten Sender raus. Herfuhrt macht Lärm, als würde er ausgeweidet. Ein weiterer Schlag ins Gesicht stellt ihn ruhig. Blitz hat den üblichen Zickzack-Kurs aufgenommen. „Wohin Revenge?" Sie überlegt nur kurz: „Red muß zum Doc. Also erst mal das. Herr Schmidt kann ruhig etwas warten. Ares, deinen Arm solltest du auch mal vorführen. Dann werden wir endlich diese AGC-Kröte los. Anschließend – abtauchen. Ich will nicht auf die harte Tour erfahren, wie rachsüchtig sein Kon ist." Es ist schon lange nach Drei Uhr, als wir in einem kleinen Hinterhof halten, irgendwo in einem der etwas bürgerlicheren Viertel. Deshalb haben wir uns so gut es geht wieder „zivil" ausstaffiert. Es ist zwar unwahrscheinlich, daß um diese Zeit jemand unterwegs ist, aber wir wollen sichergehen.

Der „Doc" ist ein Typ, der sein Studium bestimmt noch nicht lange hinter sich hat. Er nennt sich Peter und scheint mit den Runnern lose bekannt. Red bekommt ein Bett in einem kleinen Hinterzimmer und ich einen neuen Verband. Ich bin mir über die Qualität dieses Doktors nicht so sicher, aber wenn man in den Schatten läuft geht Sicherheit nicht selten vor Kompetenz. Jetzt nur noch zu dritt (Herfuhrt nicht mitgerechnet) sehen wir, daß wir Boden gewinnen. Unser Konzernschlips benimmt sich, als hätte ihn die Nacht mindestens so sehr mitgenommen wie Red. Aber hier zeigt keiner Mitleid, vermutlich weil wir zu knapp dem Tod entronnen sind. Irgendwie ist er für uns der Schuldige für die Beinahe-Katastrophe, so fühle jedenfalls ich. Dazu sind wir inzwischen hundemüde und zumindest ich fühle mich wie gerädert. Mein linker Arm klopft unheilverkündend. Die Fahrt bringt uns aus dem Plex heraus, Generalkurs Ost. Im Radio laufen die ersten Berichte über das AGC-Team, das wir niedergemacht haben. Offenbar hat der Konzern es diesmal nicht geschafft, die Spuren zu verwischen. Nicht daß es AGC irgendwelche Probleme machen wird, immerhin wurden ihre Leute „unprovoziert von Kriminellen angegriffen"... . Na ja, ehrlich gesagt stimmt das ja beinahe.

Das Land um den Plex ist fast menschenleer, Landwirtschaft

ist schon lange Geschäft mehr, mit dem man sich in dieser Gegend ernähren könnte. Die kleinen Städte sind zu „ghosttowns" geworden, die Häuser verrotten durch den sauren Regen. Und auf den Autobahnen tummeln sich Go-Gangs und Autoduellisten. Aber wir haben Glück und bleiben von diesen verrückten Raubrittern der Moderne verschont. Schemenhaft rauscht die eintönige Landschaft an uns vorbei. Nach etwa einer Stunde biegen wir von der Autobahn auf eine schäbige Landstraße ab. Niemand scheint uns zu folgen. Tatsächlich sieht es fast so aus, als wären wir die Ersten, die seit mindestens einem halben Jahr diese elende Piste benutzen. Unser Ziel ist ein aufgegebener Industriepark, eines der Opfer des Untergangs des Bergbaus, am Ende des letzten Jahrhunderts. Revenge und ich haben die Waffen bereit, als wir auf das Gelände rollen.

Wir werden erwartet. Offen und weithin sichtbar steht ein VW TT50 ATV. Noch so ein gepanzerter Transporter, der gerne

von Einsatzstreitkräften und von Shadowrunnern benutzt wird.

Neben dem Wagen steht eine einzelne Gestalt in einem dunklen

Regenmantel. Revenge mustert ihn sorgfältig mit einem Fernglas. „Schmidt!" Sie entspannt sich etwas, doch nicht allzu sehr. Es kommt zu oft vor, daß Runner von ihren Auftraggebern hintergangen wurden. Blitz läßt unseren Wagen langsam auf den Platz rollen. Sein Fuß schwebt über dem Gaspedal, auch er ist angespannt. Dann stoppt er. Revenge steigt aus. „Ares, Blitz gebt mir Deckung." Mit federnden, selbstsicheren Schritten nähert sie sich Herrn Schmidt. Wenn der weiß, daß er anvisiert wird, läßt er es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken. Nach ein paar Minuten winkt Revenge – alles klar. Ein Zentnergewicht fällt von meinen Schultern. Jetzt kommen Revenge und Schmidt zurück. Wir steigen aus, behalten aber die Waffen in den Händen. Herr Schmidt inspiziert das Häufchen Unglück, das Rainer Herfuhrt darstellt. Dann mustert er mich kurz, genauer meine Schulter. Daß Red fehlt ist ihm wohl kaum entgangen. „Gab es Probleme?"

„Keine, mit denen wir nicht fertig geworden sind!" Revenges Stimme ist hart und ihr Gesicht eine versteinerte, kalte Maske. Herr Schmidt läßt es dabei bewenden. „Hier ist ihre Bezahlung. Sie haben es gut gemacht. Ich lasse das Paket abholen." Damit wendet er sich um und geht. Die beiden Männer, die dann aus dem VW auftauchen, füllen ihre Anzüge mit reichlich Muskeln aus und die Beulen unter den Achselhöhlen sollen vermutlich gesehen werden. Ihre fließenden Bewegungen sind typisch für cybernetisch hochgerüstete Reflexe. Sie beachten uns allerdings kaum, packen Herfuhrt und schleppen den Mann zu ihrem Transporter. Binnen einer halben Minute rollt der VW an und wir sind wieder allein. Im Osten rötet sich der Horizont. Die Nacht ist vorbei.

Ein paar Monate später stieß ich zufällig in der Matrix auf Herfuhrt's Gesicht. Anscheinend ist er ein aufgehender Stern in der Biowaffenforschung bei Saeder Krupp. Red überlebte seine Verletzungen, aber mit bleibenden Schäden. Er soll die Schatten verlassen haben. Blitz erwischte es ein paar Monate später bei einem anderen Run. Schwerverwundet wurde er gefangengenommen und zu einer langjährigen Haftstrafe verurteilt. Revenge tauchte nach einem weiteren Run auf AGC unter. Auf ihren Kopf soll eine hohe Summe ausgesetzt sein. Ich selber lebe noch und bin auf freiem Fuß - und das macht mich wohl zu einem Gewinner.


End file.
